Revengers (Pokémon)
The Revengers are a group of antagonists in the Pokémon: Sun & Moon series. They are a group of corrupt Pokémon Trainers under the lead of Viren that participate in Battle Royals, often resorting to cheating to ensure that they win. History The Revengers appeared in A Young Royal Flame Ignites! where Mr. Electric and his Electivire fought against the Masked Royal and his Incineroar. During the match, Mr. Electric cheated by grabbing onto Incineroar’s leg so that Electivire could easily hit Incineroar, but fortunately, Incineroar managed to free its leg in time to knock Electivire back and was about to retaliate with Throat Chop, but it was hit on the back by a ball of flame from Mad Magmar’s Magmortar. Due to the illegal assist, Mr. Electric was disqualified, but Mad Magmar used this to challenge the Masked Royal to a battle the next day, which the Masked Royal accepted. The next day, before the Masked Royal and Mad Magmar’s battle, the Poliwrath Trainer’s Poliwrath took part in a Battle Royal against a Machamp, a Primarina, and a Decidueye, the outcome of which wasn't seen. Then, as the match between Masked Royal and Mad Magmar was to begin, Professor Kukui sneaked away and changed into his Masked Royal costume in the nick of time. But as the match began, the other Revengers (minus Mr. Electric) briefly caused a blackout and used the commotion to send their Poliwrath, Alolan Muk, Alolan Golem to assist Magmortar in gaining an unfair advantage against Incineroar, while the Trainers themselves surrounded the Masked Royal. Eventually, as Magmortar was about to attack, Ash's Torracat entered the ring and knocked down Magmortar. Luckily, Incineroar was able to use the distraction to free itself from the Revengers’ Pokémon and their Trainers retreated. Mad Magmar got angry at Ash, but the Masked Royal reminded him that the Revengers intruded first. Then, Mr. Electric and Electivire joined the fray, followed by their boss, Viren, much to Ash and his friends’ surprise. Viren revealed his connection to the Revengers and their plan to claim the title of Battle Royal Dome’s strongest, and afterwards, buy the Dome and make it into a subsidiary of Rainbow Happy Resort. Ash and Masked Royal objected to Viren’s plan, but then, he challenged them to a revenge match against the Revengers, which the two accepted. Then, the Masked Royal and Ash as "Ash Royal", came together as the "Double Royals" to face off against Mad Magmar and Mr. Electric in a tag team match. First, Incineroar faced off against Magmortar before switching with Torracat. Mad Magmar got mad at Torracat for attacking Magmortar earlier, but Ash Royal retorts it was because the Revengers cheated. Magmortar then used Feint Attack, during which it walked on it toes and blusheed while pretending to look around for something, causing Torracat to lower its guard, allowing Magmortar to strike and throw Torracat across the ring. Torracat attempted to use Scratch, but Poliwrath grabbed its leg to stop it. Then, Magmortar switched out with Electivire, who attacked with Wild Charge and Low Kick. Torracat then switched out with Incineroar, who easily repelled Electivire’s attacks with Bulk Up and Darkest Lariat. But then, Muk and Poliwrath grabbed hold of Incineroar's legs to prevent it from moving. However, Kiawe and Lana intervened to free Incineroar, and this caused Viren and the Revengers to get mad and hypocritically call out the two for their actions. Though Kiawe and Lana wanted to help, the Masked Royal asked them to fall back and leave things to the Double Royals, stating that the Revengers’ dirty tactics should be countered with a clean fight. Then, the match resumed and Electivire came in for another Thunder Punch but it was once again knocked back by Incineroar's Darkest Lariat. Both sides tagged out, making it Magmortar against Torracat. As Magmortar came in for a Fire Punch, Torracat leapt from the corner post to unleash a Fire Fang that knocked Magmortar back, however, Magmortar used the rope to bounce back and hit Torracat with a barrage of Karate Chop, but then, Torracat learned Revenge, using it to defeat Magmortar. Then, Electivire was sent in, but it was also defeated by Torracat’s Revenge. Viren, not liking the results, sent all the Revengers and their Poliwrath, Muk, and Golem to gang up on Torracat, but Torracat switched out with Incineroar, and the Masked Royal and Incineroar used Malicious Moonsault to KO the Revengers and their Pokémon. Even with this, Viren refused to quit and sent out his Pangoro, only for it to be quickly defeated by Incineroar and Torracat, sending it flying right back into its Trainer, knocking them both out. Personality The Revengers are a group of cheaters that come together under Viren to do whatever they can to win, by restraining their opponents or ganging up on them. In addition, they are shown to be hypocrites, as seen when they got mad at Kiawe and Lana after the two intruded in a match to free Incineroar from their Pokémon, even though the Revengers themselves use this tactic on a regular basis. Members *'Mr. Electric' *'Mad Magmar' *'Unnamed Poliwrath Trainer' (Referred to as Heel Blue by dub captions) *'Unnamed Muk Trainer' (Referred to as Heel Green by dub captions) *'Unnamed Golem Trainer' (Referred to as Heel Beard by dub captions) Pokemon 466Electivire Dream.png|Electivire (Mr. Electric’s) 467Magmortar_Dream.png|Magmortar (Mad Magmar’s) 718px-062Poliwrath_Dream.png|Poliwrath (Poliwrath Trainer’s) 089Muk_Alola_Dream.png|Alolan Muk (Muk Trainer’s) 076Golem_Alola_Dream.png|Alolan Golem (Golem Trainer’s) Trivia *The Revengers are similar to the Invincible Pokémon Brothers, as they are both groups of cheaters who interfere in Pokémon battles to give their teammates an advantage. **However, unlike the Invincible Pokémon Brothers, the Revengers are aware that they're cheating but simply do not care, on the other hand, the Invincible Pokémon Brothers are self-righteous and delusional to the point that they actually believe they are fighting fair and not cheating. Navigation Category:Pokemon Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Male Category:Cheater Category:Teams Category:Organizations Category:Minion Category:Enforcer Category:Neutral Evil Category:Fighters Category:Arrogant Category:Conspirators Category:Hypocrites Category:Brutes